Scotty's lost Love
by Enclave-of-steel157
Summary: MLP Fallout: Scotty searches for his long lost love convinced that she's still alive. will he find her or is she forever lost in the never ending fields of the wasteland


"hey moonlight you got a sec?" Scotty asked with slight desperation. Moonlight  
turned around after fixing his old laser rifle. "uumm sure what do you need"  
Scotty then explains the time he was captured and taken to the pitt and how he  
met a earth pony named Lana. Scotty kept rambling about her until Moonlight  
made a hoove gesture that means get on with he got to the point and  
talked about a riot that happened after a friend from a vault found a cure for  
radiation and how Lana told him to leave. "sounds tough" Moonlight said  
looking a bit surprised about what Scotty has been through "so what the flying  
freak to do need my help for?" moonlight asked in a quick tone. "she could  
still be alive somewhere I need your help finding her" said Scotty Moonlight then looked  
at Scotty as if he was crazy "oh no no no No! I am Not looking searching State  
to state for a pony who is likely dead!" Scotty then became a bit angry at  
moonlight's answer "come on dude you O me Remember when you.." Moonlight dusk  
then interrupted him by putting his fronthoove over his mouth while looking  
Nervous. "ok..ok i'll help just don't even mention it" as they got there gear  
ready when Sonya Came down stairs asking what they are up to when Moonlight  
answered she looked enthusiastic "hold up guys im coming with." at first they  
insisted that she stays to help Ashontae but she then mentions about a pegasus  
who was part of the brotherhood out casts and how she was taking care of  
Ashontae after that little expedition. "well in that case you can join"  
Moonlight said joyfully. Sonya then Raced up stairs to get her equipment and  
soon all three of them left to find Scotty's lost marefriend.

its been seven Hours since they left there home in search for Lana and the  
only thing they killed was a few radscorpions, mole rats some ghouls and a  
protectron and a mister gutsy"Scotty its been TO long! we need to head home!"  
Moonlight said exhausted and angerly. Scotty was going to talk until Sonya  
interrupted "Scott the sun unbearable we are hot tired and its starting to get  
late" Scotty nodded and agreed to head home but as they started to head back  
they stumbled across a wounded Earth pony on the ground with a bandana over  
her head and wearing a breathing mask. "aaghh Damn deathclaws" she muttered as  
she holds her stomach in pain. beside her was two dead deathclaw each with a  
bullet hole in there heads " are you ok?" said Sonya but the only response was  
a look that says Do I look ok to you? Scotty and moonlight help her up and  
carried her to the neighborhood on the way they fought off a group of  
mercenaries searching for the wounded mare although they were heavily armed  
the mercs hardly stood a chance against the group. when they got to there  
house they put her on the couch and started searching for medical equipment  
Scotty looked at the wounded pony and wondered why does she look familiar  
"nice to see ya Again eh Scott?" she asked him Scotty knew who it was with a  
excited grin on his face. then without hesitation he removed her bandana then  
her mask. he then Saw a long beautiful blue mane and the most beautiful smile  
he ever saw. "Lana! its you!" Scotty Said Cheerfully. Lana then smiled. happy  
to see him again she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I missed you so  
much, well anyways help me up im gettin a beer" Scotty looked slightly  
confused why in the hell would she want a beer with a big claw mark on her  
stomach. so after they wrapped bandages around her waste she instantly raided the  
fridge Grabbed a Whole pack of Beer and and ran back to the couch "ooohh yeah  
I could get use to this" she said while listening to the radio. Sonya was  
frustrated at the earth pony, they saved her life and didn't even get a thank you.

after Hours of listening to the radio Lana grew bored and a little drunk "yo  
Scotty want do something with me?" Scotty came down stairs with a happy smile.  
once he came she then explained to him "those mercs that were after me because  
of a failed raid and they killed my friends I know what your thinking its  
crazy but I need your help Blowing those F**ks to hell you in?" Scotty look at  
her with enthusiasm as he grabbed his gun "you haven't changed a bit" Scotty  
said Lana then grabbed her pistol and grenade launcher and they both stormed  
out of the house to find the outpost. after a few minutes they found the  
outpost "so whats our first step?" Scotty said quietly Lana then fired her  
Grenade launcher and it made a direct hit in the watch tower then Scotty fired  
his assault rifle killing several guards. as more mercanaries come out of there  
tents Lana and Scotty ran to another cover spot "Hey Scott Grenade me!" Lana  
said as Scotty passed her a plasma Grenade. she then threw it and blew up a  
tent along with five other mercenaries. sentry bots then swarmed out of  
another tent firing there Gatling lasers "Dammit we're pinned down" Lana said  
with anger. Scotty looked around and saw a mini nuke launcher he ran out of  
cover and grabbed it, a incoming bullet hit him in the chest but did nothing  
to him thanks to his power armor. Scotty then ran back to cover and gave the  
mini nuke launcher to Lana with a sly smile. Lana then looked at it and there  
was not one not two but four mini nukes she smiled and pointed the launcher at  
the outpost "Eat it ya dumb f**ks!" with that Lana Launched all four mini  
nukes annihilating the entire outpost then Scotty gunned down the remaining  
forces that were retreating " another job well done just like old times hu"  
Lana said with a satisfied smile.

when they finally made it to the front porch of there home they both looked at  
each other "today was fun" Scotty said. Lana agreed with a nod. they both  
looked at the sunset then at each other with love and compassion in there  
eyes. and then they kissed and Scotty knew it was the most beautiful moment in  
his life "I love you" Scotty whispered to her after they pulled away from  
there kiss Scotty opened the door for Lana "ladies first" he said with a happy  
tone. Lana only blushed as she and Scotty walked in the house and get a good  
rest. Scotty and Lana were both comtherbal sleeping on the couch together "a  
perfect end to a perfect day" Scotty said to himself as he closes his eyes and  
drifts to sleep.


End file.
